YuGiOh: War of the Stones
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Follow the adventures of three heroes against an old evil that everyone should know by now. Chapter four, our heroes get invited to the world tournament, and travel there as we learn how it is run in, "Kaiser Colliseum."
1. Back to Square One

_Here we go my latest bizarre fanfiction idea._

_What's the plan this time? Not telling you, not just yet, I like keeping things a secret until it's really necessary._

_So, shall we get this show on the road?_

**00000**

**PROLOGUE**

**00000**

_War…_

_It's a word that has been thrown around a lot, for as long as mankind has lived on this earth, there have been conflicts. It is only the biggest and most dangerous that are worthy of the title of a war._

_In some cases, wars can be fought in games as well, Duel Monsters is one prime example of this. The adventures of Yugi Motou for one could be considered one war after another._

_But now, the fate of the universe rests on the shoulders of someone else, and now we can only hope that they can overcome what has been put before them._

_It's time to duel…_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**YU-GI-OH:  
WAR OF THE STONES**

**000000000**

**A YU-GI-OH FANFICTION BY  
RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

**000000000**

**00000**

_**London England**_

"And here we go, the final round of the London Regional Tournament, coming in this corner, we have our rising competitor, the young and vibrant, Jess Taylor!" The announcer says.

Entering from one side of the arena is a young girl, probably only 12, with short red hair, and wearing a blue jacket over a red t-shirt and blue jeans. She waves to the crowd as they cheer.

"And her opponents, our returning champion, will he be able to pull off another victory this year, or will there be an upset, introducing Warren Olmac!" The announcer says.

Stepping into the arena is a tall man with long white hair, wearing a black coat over a black tank top and black pants, the two duelists enter the middle of the arena, and exchange decks.

"Hey, good luck out there," Jess says, smiling at the taller duelist.

"I don't need luck," Warren says emotionlessly, handing Jess back her deck as she does the same.

"And now, the duel will begin!" The announcer says as the two take their places.

"LET'S DUEL!" They say in unison.

"I'll go ahead," Jess says, drawing a card. _Hmm, not a bad draw, but not enough to bring out my best monster yet, so this will do_, she thinks. "I start with my Morphtronic Celfon (100/100)!" she says, and a cell phone appears, and then morphs into a strange robot with a keypad on the front. "And now I activate its special ability, a number is picked at random, and then I pick up cards from my deck equal to the number, and I get to summon any Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monsters I draw!"

The numbers on the robot's keypad light up rapidly before stopping on a three.

"All right, now I can pick up three cards," Jess says, and draws three cards, looking them over. "And I summon this, my Morphtronic Magnen (800/800) in defense mode!" She continues, and a magnet appears. "And that's my turn; let's see what you've got."

Warren draws calmly, looking at his card, he shrugs. "I summon my Clear Phantom (1200/1000), in attack mode!" He says, and a strange looking monster in a crystal appears. "Now, attack her Morphtronic Magnen!"

The phantom sends a blast of energy, shattering the magnet.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn," he says.

Jess draws. "I use Celfon's effect again," she says, and the numbers light up again, this time stopping on a 5, she picks up 5 cards, and grins. "I summon Morphtronics Clocken (600/1100) and Radion (1000/900)!" she says, and a clock appears, followed by a radio that shifts into a robot that looks similar to a clock. "And thanks to Radion's effect, my monsters gain 800 attack points."

True to her word, Celfon's attack rises to 900, Clocken's to 1400, and Radion's to 1800. "Radion, destroy his Clear Phantom!" Jess commands, and the robot sends out sound waves, causing the crystal-encased monster to shatter, Warren's life points fall to 7300. "Celfon, your turn, hit him directly!" She continues, and the Cell Phone robot charges forward, punching at Warren who doesn't even flinch as his life point's fall to 6400.

"Before you do anything else, you triggered my Phantom's effect, so you lose three cards from your deck," Warren says.

"Fine," Jess says, taking the top three cards off her deck, she flinches a little when she notices that one of them is a card called Morphtronic Remocon. "I'll place this card face down, give my Clocken, and end my turn."

Warren draws a card. "I'll place one card face down, and summon Clear Cube (0/0), in defense mode to end my turn," he says.

Jess draws, glancing over her cards. "All right, I activate my spell card, it's called Morphtronic Adapter, and when I play it, I can pick one Morphtronic monster in my graveyard and summon it to the field, so I select Magnen!" She says, and the magnet appears. "And then, I can discard two cards from my hand…" She says, depositing two more cards in her graveyard. "And I can summon another copy of the same monster to the field in defense mode!" She says, and another magnet appears.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Warren asks.

"Simple, neither of them can switch to attack mode, but that's no problem," Jess says as suddenly electricity sparks between the two monsters, and a barrier of electricity forms. "As long as I have two Magnens on the field, you can't attack either of them."

"Fine, whatever," Warren says.

"Have it your way, Celfon, destroy his Cube!" Jess commands, and the cell phone robot charges forward, shattering the cube.

"Fine, but you activated its effect, so I can summon another one," Warren says, and a second cube appears. "Is that all?"

"Not by a long shot, your turn Radion, destroy his second cube!" Jess says, and the machine shatters the second cube, only to have a third one played. "I'll give my Clocken a counter, and that's it for me."

Warren just shrugs as he draws. "I'll place two cards face down, and sacrifice my Clear Cube to summon my Clear Vicious Knight (2300/2000)!" he says, and a knight encased in a crystal appears. "Seeing as how your Magnen prevents me from attacking, I'll end my turn."

Jess nervously draws, but then smiles. "I'll save this card for later."

"I activate my trap cards, first comes Final Attack Orders!" Warren says, and suddenly all of Jess' monsters switch into attack position. "And then I play Attribute Gravity, this forces all of your monsters to attack!"

"Fine, but you didn't count on one thing, my Clocken's effect, when it's in attack mode, it gains 600 attack for each counter on it, and that's 3, so it gains 1800, plus the 600 it already had, and the 800 from Radion…" Jess says.

"That's 3200 attack points!" Warren says in realization.

"That's right, now Clocken, destroy his monster!" Jess says, and the robotic clock charges forward at the monster.

"Go spell card, Shrink!" Warren counters, and Clocken's attack falls to 1600 and it shatters as Jess' life points fall to7300. "And now, your other monsters are forced to attack!"

"Fine, Magnens, go ahead…" Jess says as the two Magnens attack, then gets pushed back and shatter as her life point's fall even further to 5900, then Celfon and Radion attacks and her life point's fall down to 3400.

"And you really thought you could win with a Morphtronic deck? Guess I'm still going to be champion," Warren says.

"I'll place one card face down, your turn," Jess growls.

"Fine," Warren says as he draws. "I summon my Clear Rage Golem!" he says, and a fiend encased in crystal appears. "Now Clear Vicious Knight, attack her directly!" He commands, and the knight's crystal opens as he slashes through Jess, her life points falling to 1100.

"Hold it, go trap cards, Dust Tornado and Damage Condenser, so I'll toss one card, and I can destroy your Final Attack Orders…" Jess says, discarding a card she shows as a third Magnen. "And I can summon a monster from my deck with attack equal or less than the damage I just took, so I summon Boomboxen in defense mode!" She says and a boombox appears.

"Fine, Clear Rage Golem, attack her Boomboxen!" Warren commands, and the golem charges, only to be sent back by a wave of energy.

"Sorry, but my Boomboxen's effect allows me to negate one attack per turn when it's in defense mode," Jess says with a giggle. "It looks like this duel isn't over yet."

"Fine, your move," Warren says.

Jess draws, and smiles. "I sacrifice Boomboxen to summon Gadget Hauler (1300/0)!" She says, and a semi appears. "But it won't stay long, I play Monster Reborn to bring back this card, Deformer Remocon (300/1200)!"

A strange robot similar to a remote appears.

"And your point is? It's still too weak to destroy my monster," Warren says.

"Yes, that is true, but there's something you should know about Remocon, it's a very special kind of monster, to be exact, Remocon is a Tuner monster!" Jess says.

"What!" Warren says, now noticeably afraid.

"That's right, and as you might know, I can synchro summon a monster by sacrificing Remocon and my Gadget Hauler!" Jess continues, and Gadget Hauler and Remocon fly up, morphing together in a brilliant light as Warren covers his face, lowering down from the sky is a massive robotic dragon. "And I've summoned my Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500)!"

"And what a surprising twist, Jess has just summoned one of the mightiest synchro monsters in the game, but will it be enough?" The announcer says as the audience cheers.

"And now, using my monster's effect, one random equip card is added to my hand," Jess says as a card slips out of her deck, and she takes it, smirking. "And I'll play it, it's my United We Stand!" She says, and the Power Tool dragon glows, its attack points rising to 3100.

"I'll still have life points left," Warren points out.

"Hmm, that is true, but not for long, I activate the spell card Factory of 100 Machines, so I remove every Morphtronic monster in my graveyard from the game, and give my dragon 200 attack points for each one, so let's see," Jess says, going through her graveyard, taking cards out. "That's three Magnens, one Remocon, one Radion, one Clocken, one Boomboxen, Celfon, and a Datatron I discarded thanks to your Phantom, for a total of 1800 attack points."

"But that puts your monster at only 4900, I'll still have 3900 life points left," Warren says.

"Hmm, good point, I guess I'll just have to do this, I first play Pot of Greed," she says, and draws two cards. "Now I play Dian Keto the Cure Master," Jess says, and her life points rise to 2100. "And then, I play the card that will win the duel for me, I play Dimension Fusion!"

"What? NO!" Warren shouts in surprise.

"That's right, I pay 2000 life points…" Jess says as her life point's fall to 100. "And I can summon back to the field my Magnens and Radion!" She says and three magnet robots and the radio robot appear, their attacks rising to 1600 and 1800. "And let's not forget my United We Stand, so my monster gains 3200 attack points!" She says, and Power Tool dragon's attack rises to 8100. "Now Power Tool Dragon, attack his Clear Rage Golem, Thunderstorm Breath!"

The mechanical dragon roars, and sends a huge blast of lightning at the golem who shatters, throwing Warren back as his life point's fall all the way to 0.

"And with an incredible comeback, Jess Taylor has become our new regional champion!"

The crowd cheers as Jess waves.

**00000**

"An impressive duel, young Jess, I'm starting to see why they're calling you the next Rebecca Hawkins," a man in the shadows thinks out loud as he watches the duel on a screen.

"Sir, should we send an invitation to her?" a servant asks.

"Yes, go ahead, she'll be very interesting to watch," the shadowy man says.

**00000**

_The Clear Monsters where used sometime in Season 4 of GX, I think._

**00000**

_**Morphtronic Adapter**_

_**Spell card**_

_**Special summon one level four or lower Morphtronic monster from your graveyard. After discarding two cards from your hand, you can summon another monster by the same name from your deck. Both monsters have to be in defense mode, and can only switch to attack mode by your opponent's card effect.**_

**00000**

_**And that's chapter one, we've met one of our main characters, now let's meet another.**_

_**Next chapter, we go across the Atlantic Ocean to New York City, where a familiar face from one of my other fanfiction series is dueling (note this is a different universe, so while it's the same character, she's not exactly the same). Who is it? We'll find out in chapter two, "Breaking the Seal."**_


	2. Breaking the Seal

_Long time fans of my "Yu-Gi-Oh: Generations" fanfictions will remember this character well._

_Who is she? You'll find out really soon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

_**I don't know if you've ever heard of me, but I don't particularly care.**_

_**My name is Marie, sometimes I'm known as Rebel, as a member of the X-Men, I'm either a hero or a villain, depending on who you ask.**_

_**But more than that, I'm also a duelist, actually I'm considered a top contender in the dueling world, I could even join the Pro Leagues if I wanted, but at the moment I'm not interested.**_

_**Currently, I've got something else in my sights, the title of the United States Champion, and nothing gets in my way when I want something badly enough.**_

_**Because if I win the next step will be the World Championship, and now it's time for me to prove that I'm more than just another mutant.**_

_**Game on…**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**BREAKING THE SEAL**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_**New York City**_

"And here we go, the final match of the United States National Tournament, it's been a hectic climb, but finally, we will learn who will represent us at the World Championships!" The announcer calls out. "And first, entering from this side of the arena is our returning champion, the master of the One Turn Kill, the slayer of players, Orson Caldwell!"

The crowd cheers as the doors open, in walks a tall bald man wearing a black muscle shirt and khaki pants, every inch of visible skin is covered with various tattoos. He is accompanied by two women in black bikinis, one carrying his duel disk, the other a tray with his deck.

"And his opponent, the daughter of a former World Champion, the heiress to the Forbidden Throne, the Duelist Rebel, please give a welcome to Marie Huebner!" the announcer says.

The doors open, but no one exits.

"Huh, where is she, if she doesn't arrive in the next 5 minutes, she will be disqualified," the announcer says.

"Probably chickened out," Orson says, and the two women accompanying him snicker.

"Wait, what's that in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane…" the announcer starts as a black shape flies overhead, then plummets to the ground, pulling up at the last second and landing gently on the arena floor. It's a petite young woman with long auburn hair with white highlights, she's wearing a black tank top with a black trench coat over it and black pants.

"That's Superman, I'm much less friendly," she says with a smirk.

"It's our competitor, Marie Huebner, making a flashy entrance, again," the announcer says.

"Sorry, Traffic in this town is a nightmare, thought I might as well take a shortcut," Marie says, stepping into the arena as she loads her deck.

"Belle, Sarah, my deck and disk if you will," Orson says, and one girl straps the disk to his arm while the other hands him his deck.

"What's with you, Orson? You like to flaunt your status so much, you have to use those poor girls as your own slave labor?" Marie asks, shuffling his deck.

"It was a wager, and they lost," Orson says.

"Then how about this, if I beat you, not only do I get your title, but those two girls are freed from their wager," Marie says.

"And if I win, then you'll join them as my personal cheerleader," Orson says. "Though of course there's really no if about it, there's no way you can beat me."

"We'll see," Marie says, taking her deck back and heading back to her side of the arena as Orson does the same.

"And now, let's get this game started!" The announcer says.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"I'll go first," Marie says, drawing quickly. "I'll start, with two cards face down, and set one monster in defense mode, your move."

"By the way, three," Orson says and draws.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marie asks.

"You'll find out, I activate the spell card, Temptation of the Goddess, so I can look at your hand, and if you have any monsters, I can pick one and set it on the field," Orson says, and Marie shrugs, showing her remaining three cards as A Man With Wdjat, Contract With Exodia, and a strange trap called Breaking the Seal. "Fine, set A Man with Wdjat!"

"Okay then," Marie says, setting the card on her field.

"Four," Orson says, selecting another card. "I play The Goddess' Mischief, now I can look at your hand again, and force you to set a spell card, and I remember you had one, so set your Contract With Exodia!"

"Okay, I still don't get the point of this," Marie says, placing the card face down.

"And now, I play two Continuous Spell Cards, Card Trader and Top Card, then I activate Pot of Greed," he says, and draws two more cards. "And I'll place one more card face down, eight."

"Okay, seriously, what's the point of the number thing?" Marie asks.

"There are now eight cards on the field, so I now activate the effect of Top Card, I pay 800 life points, and I can look at the top eight cards on my deck, and then I can switch one of the cards with the ninth," Orson says as his life points drop to 7200, he picks up eight cards, grinning he picks up one of the cards, and switches it with the next card in his deck.

"Well, if you're trying to get me to surrender out of boredom, it won't work," Marie says.

"Well that's not my plan at all, I activate the last card in my hand, my kill card, Slash Draw!" Orson says. "To play this card, I have to discard cards off the top of my deck equal to the number of cards on the field, which is eight…" he says, picking up eight cards, and depositing them all in the graveyard. "And then, I get to draw one card, and if it's another Slash Draw, every card on the field is destroyed, and you lose 1000 life points for each one!"

"The odds of it being…" Marie starts, then realization hits. "Your Top Card spell, you picked up a second Slash Draw and put it on top, didn't you?"

"It's like you read my mind," Orson says, and draws his top card, with a flurry a beam of light like a blade slashes across the field, wiping out everything in its way.

What Orson doesn't notice however, is Marie's two face downs flipped up at the same time.

"And that's another win for me!" Orson says.

"And it looks like…" The announcer starts, and then suddenly stops as the smoke clears, Marie is still standing there with 2000 life points left. "This duel is still on folks, looks like Marie Huebner has just somehow stopped Slash Draw in its tracks!"

"But how, no one has survived Slash Draw before!" Orson shouts as Marie chuckles.

"All I had to do was decrease the number of cards on the field, so I chained my two trap cards, Breaking the Seal," Marie explains. "I had to play them both at the same time, and sacrifice one, but not only did you lose two cards from your Slash Draw, but I get to add one special monster to my hand," she says, and takes out a card, showing it as Right Arm of the Forbidden One. "And that's not all, because you destroyed my face down Witch of the Black Forest, I get to add a monster with low defense to my hand!" she continues, picking another card that she shows as the Left Leg of the Forbidden One.

"And in a shocking turn of events, Marie has successfully survived Slash Draw, and comes two cards closer to victory, what an amazing turn of events!" The announcer says.

"Fine, but this duel's not over yet, and I can still pull off a win," Orson says.

"We'll see," Marie says as she draws, and grins. _Perfect, this trap card will work best,_ she thinks. "All right, I'll place one card face down, and set a monster in defense mode, your move," she says.

Orson draws. "I summon Demise Lord (1300/2000), in attack mode!" He says, and a fiendish monster carrying a scythe appears. "Now, attack her face down monster!" He commands, and the fiend slashes through a face down Mask of Darkness with its scythe.

"Thanks, now I can take one trap card from my graveyard and put it in my hand, and I think you know what it's going to be," Marie says, and takes a card out of her graveyard, and puts it in her hand. "And I activate my trap card, Reality Bug!"

"Reality Bug, what the heck is that?" Orson demands.

"It's one of my favorite trap cards, it's part of a series called the Icons of Popular Culture, a series of cards based off of different characters and plot elements from movies, books, and video games," Marie says. "And this card is a Trap Monster, so when it's played, I can play a token that takes the form of the monster you fear most."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Orson says.

"Well still, let's go!" Marie says, and a black shape appears on the field, then starts to shift, turning into a strange machine that somewhat resembles a satellite. "The Spell Canceller (1800/1600), of course, as long as this card is in play, your Slash Draw is worthless."

"Whatever, just take your turn," Orson growls.

Marie draws, I summon my Luster Dragon (1900/1600), in attack mode!" She says, and a blue scaled dragon appears. "Spell Canceller, destroy his Demise Lord!" Marie commands, and the machine sends a blast of energy, and shatters the monster, Orson's life point's fall to 6700. "Now Luster Dragon, attack him directly, Sapphire Blaze!" She commands, and the dragon sends a blue fire blast, lowering Orson's life points down to 4800. "And I'll place two more cards face down, your move."

"My draw," Orson says, and draws. "And now, since you sent Demise Lord to the graveyard, he can come back and his attack rises to 3000!"

"I play my two trap cards, my Breaking the Seal cards," Marie says, and takes another card out of her deck.

"Whatever, go Demise Lord, destroy her Spell Canceller!" Orson says, and the fiend swings his scythe, slashing through the monster as it shatters along with the trap card, and her life points fall to 800. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

Marie draws. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, switch my Luster Dragon to defense mode, and end my turn," she says.

Orson draws. "I activate, Card of Demise," he says, and draws until he has 5 cards. "Now, I play Spell Reproduction, so I'll toss two cards, and bring back my Slash Draw," he says, and takes a card out of his deck. "And I'll flip up my Big Eye, so I can see my top 5 cards and adjust them in any way I want!" he says, and picks up 5 cards, looking them over, he flinches.

"Let me guess, you don't have a Slash Draw monster in those five cards," Marie says with a smirk.

"Whatever, Demise Lord, destroy her face down monster!" Orson commands, and the monster cuts through the face down which is revealed to be a Sangan.

"Thanks, that allows me to add a monster to my hand," she says, and takes a card out of her deck, showing it as Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Fine, your move," Orson says.

Marie draws quickly, smiling a little bit. "I play, Graceful Charity," she says, and draws three cards, then selects two cards. "And one of the cards I just discarded was called Sealed Spell, so I can take one card from my deck, and send it to my graveyard," she says, and takes a card out of her deck, and puts it in the graveyard.

"Is that all?" Orson asks.

"Nope, I play this card, Monster Reincarnation, and I'll toss one card…" Marie says, and tosses a card called Swarm, the Rapid Evolutionary. "And sorry, but this game is over, because I take back, my Right Leg of the Forbidden One!" she says, and takes the card out as Exodia emerges from its Pentagram. "EXODIA, OBLITERATE!"

The mighty monster sends a huge blast, wiping out everything on Orson's field, and he falls back.

"And our winner and new National Champion is Marie Huebner!" The announcer says as the crowd cheers, Marie just shrugs.

"I win, and you have to keep your end of the bargain," Marie says, turning to the girls Belle and Sarah. "Looks like you two are free."

"Thanks," Belle says, and Sarah nods, and the girls turn to look at Orson, who cringes a little bit.

Marie flinches a little bit as the girls knock the former champ's lights out.

**00000**

The same shadowy man smiles as he watches the duel finish.

"Master, you called for us," three more people say, walking in.

"Yeah, what's up?" A female asks.

"I would like to know that as well," the third asks.

"We're almost ready, and don't forget, in the coming tournament, I will need you to be ready to duel against some special guests," the dark figure says.

"Yes master," the three says.

**00000**

_Breaking the Seal was used at various times during the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

**00000**

_**Top Card**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**As long as this card is active, you can look at cards on the top of your deck equal to the number of cards on the field. You can also switch one of the cards with the next card on your deck. You must pay 100 life points for every card on the field to use this effect.**_

_**Sealed Spell**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**This card can only be activated when discarded, send one card in your deck with "Forbidden" in its name to the graveyard from your deck.**_

**00000**

_**And that's chapter two, and we know two of our three heroes.**_

_**Next up, we journey to Japan where the Japanese Nationals are just now finishing up. What kind of deck will be used now? Find out in, "Monk Fighter."**_


	3. Monk Fighter

_Sorry about the wait, took me awhile to choose a deck, but here we go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

_**My name is Leo; I'm an exchange student at Tokyo High School in Japan, as you might suspect, I'm also a duelist.**_

_**Currently I'm a top contender in the Japanese nationals, I've just reached the final round actually, and I want to see if I can win.**_

_**Well, either way, as long as I do my best, that's all that counts.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 3: **

**MONK FIGHTER**

**0000000000**

**00000**

**Tokyo**

"And here we go, after a long wait, we finally have the Japanese National Finals!" The announcer says as the crowd cheers. "And here in this corner, we have one of our rising contenders, meet the lovely, Aki Silva!"

One door opens, and in steps a young woman with short blonde hair, and wearing a golden dress.

"And her opponent, another new face in the circuit, and we know precious little about him beyond his name, welcome, Leo!" The announcer says.

The other door opens, and in steps a young man with shoulder length black hair, wearing a Metallica T-shirt and baggy pants.

"All right duelists, let's have a fair fight, so let's get started!" The announcer says as the two take their positions in the arena.

"This should be fun," Aki says while she shuffles Leo's deck.

"Yeah," Leo responds, shuffling her deck as well before they return them to one another, and return to their sides of the arena.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two shout in unison.

"Ladies first," Aki says, and draws a card. "And I start with this, the Realm of Light!"

A massive city appears around them, though despite its name, it's actually quite dark.

"And now, I summon this monster, Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress (1700/200), in attack mode!" Aki says, and a woman with long black hair and wearing a white dress with a cape and carrying a scepter appears. "And I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

She picks up the top three cards on her deck, and places them in the graveyard.

"This activates my Realm of Light, so it gains three counters," Aki explains, and lights appear in the city, then Lyla's attack rises to 2000. "And my monster gains 100 attack for each counter."

"My turn then," Leo says, and draws a card. "And I'll start with one monster in defense mode, and place two cards face down, your move."

Aki draws. "Lyla, attack his face down monster, Heaven's magic attack!" she commands, and the sorceress sends a blast of light at the facedown monster, which is revealed to be a young angel.

"Thanks, that was my Shining Angel," Leo says, and takes a card out of his deck. "And also, you triggered my trap card, Michizure, which destroys your Sorceress."

True to his word, Lyla shatters into pieces.

"And thanks to my Angel, I can summon this monster to the field, Silent Swordsman LV3!" He says, and a young boy carrying a sword appears. "Is that all?"

"I'll place one card face down, and end my turn," Aki says.

Leo draws. "I play my trap card, Non-Aggression Area, so I'll toss a card," he says, discarding a Sangan. "And you can't summon a monster next turn."

"What's the point?" Aki asks.

"Simple, the next level of Silent Swordsman can only level up when he attacks an opponent directly," Leo says. "Like right now, Silent Swordsman LV3, attack her directly!"

The swordsman charges forward, slashing through Aki, and her life points fall to 7000. "And I'll place one more card face down, your move."

Aki draws. "I'll pass," she says, shrugging.

Leo draws, and Silent Swordsman glows, growing older, and getting a bigger sword. "Now I've got Silent Swordsman LV5, Silent Swordsman, attack her directly!" He commands, and the swordsman charges forward, slashing through Aki as her life points fall to 4700. "Your move."

Aki draws. "I play Charge of the Light Brigade, and chain it with my face down card, Light Spiral!" She says, and takes a card out of her deck, then places the top three cards on her deck in the graveyard. "And since I discarded him for an effect, I summon my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (2100/300+ 600) to the field!" She says, and a wolf-like warrior carrying a staff appears. "And now I summon the monster I got, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200+600!" She says, and a warrior in silver armor and a red cape appears. "Now Jain, destroy his Silent Swordsman!" Aki commands, and the warrior slashes through the swordsman, sending Leo's life points down to 7600.

"Hey wait, shouldn't I have only lost 100 life points?" Leo asks.

"Normally, yes, but Jain's effect gives him 300 more attack when attacking a monster," Aki explains. "Now Wulf, attack him directly!" She commands, and the wolf warrior charges, striking Leo with his staff as his life points fall to 4900.

"And with a spectacular move, Aki has brought the game closer together, can she pull this off?" The announcer asks.

"I'll end my turn, so I have to discard the top two cards off my deck, and thanks to my Light Spiral, yours are removed from the game," she says, and tosses the top cards off her deck, the city around them gets even more light, and her monster's attacks rise by 200.

Leo draws, and grins. "I summon my Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200)!" he says, and a spellcaster appears. "And I trigger my trap card, it's called Level Soul, so I sacrifice my Witch, and remove Silent Swordsman LV5, to summon this monster!" He says, and a transparent version of Silent Swordsman LV5 appears, and then vanishes, replaced by a much larger warrior with a huge sword. "Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800/1000)!"

"Yeah, what's the point? Its attack is equal to that of Wulf, and it might be able to destroy Jain, but that's it," Aki points out.

"Hmm, that is true, but I guess you don't know about my Silent Swordsman LV7's effect, when he's on the field, all Spell cards are negated!" Leo says, and the city collapses around them, the two Lightsworn monster's attack returns to normal.

"And with that, Leo might have turned this duel back into his favor, but what will he do next?" The announcer says.

"Now Silent Swordsman, destroy her Lightsworn Beast!" Leo commands, and the warrior charges, slashing through the beast as Aki's life points fall to 4000. "I'll place two cards face down, and it's your move."

Aki draws, smiling a little as she sees the card. "I sacrifice Jain, to summon this, Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (2300/200)!" She says, and an angel wearing white armor and carrying a staff appears. "And since I summoned her by sacrificing another Lightsworn monster, I can toss four cards from my deck…" she says, and picks up four cards, then places them in the graveyard. "And I can destroy two cards on the field, and I'll pick your swordsman and your face down on the right."

"I'll chain my trap's destruction, go Interdimensional Matter Transporter, so I can remove Silent Swordsman from the game until your end phase," Leo counters, and the swordsman vanishes into a machine.

"Fine, but Celestia's attack rises to 3100, Celestia, attack him directly, Heaven's Light!" Aki commands, and the angel sends a blast of bright light at Leo, and his life points fall to 1800. "Your move."

Leo draws, and the swordsman appears again, and the angel's attack falls to 2300. "I activate my other trap, it's a continuous trap card called Silent Voice, and it'll cost me 1000 life points to play…" he says, and his life points fall to 800. "But as long as this card is active, I can play one spell card per turn, despite Silent Swordsman's effect."

"Fine," Aki says.

"And here's the card I choose this turn, Pot of Greed," he says, and draws two cards. "And now, I summon my Silent Page (1400/800)!" He says, and a young girl appears, wielding a dagger. "Since she's on the field with Silent Swordsman LV7, they both gain 500 attack points," he says, and the swordsman's attack rises to 3300, while the Page's rises to 1900. "Now Silent Swordsman, attack her Angel!"

The swordsman charges forward, slashing through the monster, and Aki's life points fall to 3000.

"Now Silent Page, attack her directly!" He continues, and the Page throws the dagger, and Aki's life points fall to 1100.

"I'm still in this," Aki says, glancing at a card in her hand. "And don't forget, your Silent Voice Trap works for me too."

"Hmm, that's true," Leo says, and shrugs. "I'm activating the effect of my Silent Page now, I remove Silent Swordsman LV3 from my graveyard…" he says, taking the card out of his graveyard, and she can attack you again!" He says, and the page tosses a dagger at Aki, lowering her life points to 0.

"And after an incredible duel, Leo comes out on top, and is our new champion!" The announcer says over the roar of the crowd.

**00000**

The shadowy figure is watching again. "Interesting, a Silent Swordsman deck, not something you see every day," he says.

He chuckles a little. "Children, it's almost time for you to start playing my game."

**00000**

_Level Soul is from Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

**00000**

_**Silent Voice**_

_**Continuous Trap**_

_**This card can only be activated when "Silent Magician LV7" is on the field; you must then pay 1000 life points. As long as this card is on the field, both players can play one spell card per turn, and it is not negated. When "Silent Magician LV7" is destroyed, so is this card.**_

_**Silent Page**_

_**Earth**_

_**1400/800**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**When this monster is on the field, one of the following effects is activated depending on what card is on the field:**_

_**-Silent Swordsman LV3: Draw two cards every turn.**_

_**-Silent Swordsman LV5: All cards can deal damage through defense.**_

_**-Silent Swordsman LV7: All monsters on your field gain 500 attack points.**_

_**In the battle phase of your turn, you can remove one monster with "Silent Swordsman" in its name from the game for this card to attack again.**_

**00000**

_**Well, there we go, chapter three is done, and we've been introduced to the main characters.**_

_**Next chapter, our heroes get invitations to the world championship tournament. What will happen on the way? And can they win? Find out in, "Kaiser Coliseum."**_


	4. Kaiser Colliseum

_Here we go, chapter four, the first of the bor… I mean filler chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Misfits who make a brief appearance in this chapter, that honor goes to the author Red Witch, who is as funny as she is insane, or X-Men._

**00000**

_**Well, here it is, I've been invited to the World Championships, all my hard work has finally paid off.**_

_**I don't know how well I'll do, or even if I'll win, but the important thing is that I get in there and try my best.**_

_**After all, I did win back home, but I don't know how well I will fare this time; hopefully this tournament will be my big break.**_

_**Hopefully.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**KAISER COLLISEUM**

**0000000000**

**00000**

**London England**

Jess skips happily into her home an hour after she wins the tournament. She had received a prize of three cards for winning the tournament, but hadn't had time to look them over yet, she takes them out, and shrugs, shuffling a couple into her deck.

"Hey big sis," her little brother Jordan says, running up to her, and hugging her tightly. "I saw your duel on television, you did great."

"Thanks," Jess says, and takes out the third card she got. "Here, this card would be perfect for your deck."

"Thank you," Jordan says. "Hey, you got this strange letter today."

He hands it to her, and she opens it, looking it over.

_Dear Miss. Taylor,_

_Congratulations on your recent victory, as such, we have taken notice of your skill as a duelist, and would like to extend this invitation to you to the World Championships. If you accept, we have enclosed plane tickets to Tampa Florida, where the ship will be launching to the location of the tournament. Enclosed are two crystals, you must have them with you in order to get on the ship. In addition, you are allowed to bring along one friend or family member, we hope to see you there._

_The Duel Monsters World Tournament Committee_

"Wow, cool, I hope mom and dad will let me go," Jess says.

"Yeah," Jordan says, but he kind of wished he could come too; one of his parents probably would have to go with her.

**00000**

**Bayville New York**

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Children**

Bayville wasn't really all that exciting of a town, though it wasn't too far from New York City. Well, that was usually the case, but on the occasional bad day, the town was assaulted by aliens, giant bugs, robots, even werewolves, all and all, the town has had a very bad half-century or more.

And at the heart of it all is a seemingly innocent mansion that doubles as a school. Only normal schools don't have half the things this one does, private jets, AA batteries, and not to mention a crazy training room where you where tormented by crazy stuff.

This is also where Marie Huebner lives, and she's just now entering that same mansion, the Xavier Institute.

Currently, she's eating a bowl of cereal, while reading over a novel called _Black Sky_, written by a fairly popular new author named Leroy Corinth, sort of an adventure novel. There were also rumors that he was a duelist in the Western U.S of no small skill.

"Hellooo, X-Men!" A voice says as a blur rushes past Marie, taking her cereal at the same time, and splattering it on her face. "Ooh, sorry cousin, didn't see you there."

"Yeah, sure you didn't," Marie says, taking a towel and wiping the milk and soggy cereal from her face, turning to look at who it was, it's a young man with short white hair, and wearing a black t-shirt and camo pants. "Maxwell, seriously, do the Misfits always have to show up?"

"Yep," Maxwell says, rummaging through the stack of mail. "Junk, junk, junk, junk, ooh, this one looks promising, and it's for you, dear cousin."

Marie just shakes her head, grabbing Maxwell's arm, which despite her petite outside, exerts a considerable amount of force on the speedster. She snatches the letter out of his hand, and reads it.

"Oh, so you got one too, I guess the world tournament committee just has bad taste," Maxwell comments.

"Yeah, that's probably why they sent one to any members of the Misfits," Marie says with a chuckle.

"Hey, for your information, we all got one," another voice says, and in walks a young woman with brownish hair and some highlights.

"Well, hi Althea, you I can see, you're the only really competent duelist in that group," Marie says, shaking her head. "But either way, is there a reason you guys came here, or did you just want to raid our fridge?"

"What?" Maxwell says, poking his head out of the fridge. "I have a fast metabolism, okay?"

"Yeah, "Althea says, ignoring Maxwell. "One of our new recruits has family in England whose daughter also got accepted to the tournament. She's only 12, so they'd feel more comfortable if she had someone to watch her, we figured you'd get an invitation, and…"

"You want me to keep an eye on her, right?" Marie asks.

"If it's not too much to ask," Althea says.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it," Marie says, she figured it wouldn't hurt to lend a hand. "I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, bye," Althea says, grabbing Maxwell, they both vanish.

**00000**

**Tokyo Japan**

Leo walks into the small apartment that the family he is staying with lives in. They were out at the moment, but he sits down on the couch, and takes out a second deck, changing cards in it with the first one.

This was his real deck, he had just gotten the last few cards he needed to complete it, and it was tournament ready. He had already gotten the letter, and was going to be sure he was there. Then all of a sudden, his cell phone rings, he picks it up.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Leo, I heard about your recent victory, I just wanted to…" the voice on the other end starts.

"Save it, Dad," Leo says. "I told you before; I don't want anything to do with you."

"Fine, but remember our deal…" the voice says.

"Yes, if you or one of your men can beat me in a duel, I come back to the so-called family," Leo says.

"Yes, I'll see you at the tournament, Leo," his father says, and hangs up.

Leo just shakes his head, picking up his second deck; he puts the first off to the side.

This deck would be the one that would get him through the tournament.

**00000**

_**Cruise Ship, **_**Splendor of the Seas**

_**En route to Tournament Location**_

The _Splendor of the Seas_ was a ship on loan to the World Tournament by the Royal Caribbean Company. It had all the normal functions going on, food, entertainment, drinks, games, and swimming, anything you'd usually find on a Cruise Ship.

Marie is currently walking down the upper pool deck of the ship, her black trench coat flowing behind her as she shields her eyes to look out at the ocean.

"Hey, aren't you Marie Huebner?" Jess says, coming up to her, holding out a pen and paper. "I've heard of you, your one of the best duelists in America, and a member of the X-Men, can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah, sure, people normally run away from me instead of asking for autographs, though," Marie says, shaking her head as she takes the paper and pen. "Who's this for?"

"Jess, Jess Taylor," Jess says. "I have a cousin in the Misfits, so I think you're actually pretty cool."

"Oh, your Zap's cousin then?" Marie asks. "In that case, I think I'm supposed to keep an eye on you for this tournament."

"Oh, so you're the person my parents asked to watch me?" Jess asks, and Marie nods. "Cool, this tournament's going to be even more fun now!"

Marie just smiles a little bit.

**00000**

A few hours later, Marie and Jess are seated at a table in the main dining hall along with another girl that Jess had met on the ship.

"So anyway, there I am, strapped to the table, Dr. Tyre, who is of course not even really like the villains I'm used to, has a death laser pointed at my head, and his bomb under the White House has only five minutes left," Marie says, recounting one of her more unusual adventures. "The man has me in the palm of his hand, and what does he start doing?"

"He starts monologing…" Jess says the two younger girls are very interested.

"He starts monologing!" Marie says. "He goes into this whole, prepared speech about how feeble I am compared to him, how the world will soon be his, he's got me in the palm of his hand, and he won't shut up. "

"Is this seat taken?" Leo asks, coming up to the group.

"Nah, go ahead," Jess says. "I'm Jess Taylor; this is Marie, and Mackenzie."

"Just Mac, please," Mac says.

"Leo," Leo says, and shrugs as Marie continues her story.

**00000**

_**Tournament Island**_

After traveling for two days, the ship docks at a small island in the Caribbean. The duelists disembark, and gather to listen to the opening ceremonies in front of a large tower.

The doors open, and out steps a man wearing a neatly pressed suit, with black hair that falls to his shoulders, and a neatly trimmed moustache.

"Welcome duelists," he says. "I am Lorenzo Salazar, the Council's representative on this island, and master of ceremonies for this tournament. You each have received two crystals of different colors, in order to make it to the finals; you must gain a total of 10. You also cannot have two of the same color; the colors are blue, black, red, yellow, clear, pink, green, orange, gold, and grey. Once you have all ten crystal colors, you will be permitted to enter the finals."

Marie, Leo, and Jess all look at theirs, Marie has Black and Yellow, Leo has clear and green and Jess has gold and grey.

"And also, it might interest you to know that this island itself is at the center of the legendary Bermuda Triangle," Salazar says. "And as a result, we have been able to channel its mysterious energy into our island; as a result, there will be many things that you can encounter that will be mystical. Above all are the eliminators, a duelist can only challenge one of them, but when they do win, they get a rare card as well as a crystal, and some eliminators give even more to the right person. I wish you all good luck, and good hunting. The tournament will start tomorrow at eight AM sharp, so set your alarms."

The gates open, and the contestants flood in, excited for the upcoming tournament.

Not knowing that they are being watched.

**00000**

_**Well, there you go, chapter 4.**_

_**Next chapter, the tournament starts with earnest, and Jess is up first among our main characters. Her opponent is a slick-talking duelist from the Western United States with a deck of cowboys. Can her monsters win? Find out in, "Reload."**_


End file.
